disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Circle of Dreams
Circle of Dreams is a Disney show in the Radio City Music Hall in Studio City at DisneyWorld Montana and The Magical World of Disney at Disney's Magical World. It will be inspired by the other Disney theme park and non-theme park theatrical productions from the past and the present such as Mickey's Gift of Dreams, It's Magical!, Viva! Magic, Feel the Magic, Dream Along With Mickey, Believe, Disney on Parade, Walt Disney's Great Ice Odyssey, Animazement, and The Golden Mickeys. Like The Mickey Mouse Revue, it will have all the Disney characters as well. Notes *The atmosphere characters will have articulated heads and most of them will look accurate to their animated versions. *There will be different dancers, different dances, and rearranged dream scenes. *It will share the same "Circle of Life" finale music from The Festival of the Lion King during the finale. Plot Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Duffy the Disney Bear, Figment, Dreamfinder, Professor Owl, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, and their allies take you to the worlds of fun, romance, adventure, heroes, magic, music, wonder, imagination, colors, sights, and friendship. But after that, Judge Doom and his villain allies appear, wanting to kill real life once and for all. Then, our heroes help the audience make their dreams come true and kill the villains. The show ends with the fairies saving real life from being obscured forever by the villains as everybody celebrates the circle of dreams. Show Soundtrack *'Magic Kingdom Melody -' "Dreams"/"The Dream Goes On"/"It's Magical!"/"Song of the South"/"Two Worlds, One Family"/"The Second Star to the Right"/"it's a small world"/"Imagination" (from Tokyo DisneySea's Fantasmic!)/"Come with Me"/"Fantasmic! ''theme"/"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" *'Mickey Mouse and Friends Melody -''' "Disney Carnivale"/"Disney's Sing-Along Songs theme"/"How Do You Do and Shake Hands"/"Mickey Mouse March"/"Fun with Music"/"It's Whatcha Do with Whatcha Do"/"Blow the Man Down"/"Sprinkle Sprinkle Little Rose"/"Hibiscus Hula"/"A Bicycle Built for Two"/"Ducks Dance Too"/"The Three Caballeros"/"Chip 'N' Dale's Vacation"/"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"/"On the Open Road"/"You Are a Human Animal"/"I'm No Fool"/"Your Library"/"The Green with Envy Blues"/"The Ludwig von Drake Song"/"Friendship"/"With a Hey-Diddle-Diddle and a Cock-a-Doodle-Doo"/"One Little Spark"/"A Toot and a Whistle and a Plunk and a Boom"/"The Bird and the Cricket and the Willow Tree"/"Life's a Happy Song"/"The Rainbow Connection"/"Casey Junior"/"When I See an Elephant Fly"/"Dance of the Hours"/"Be Our Guest" *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit Melody -' "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down"/"Why Don't You Do Right?"/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *'Winnie the Pooh Melody -' "Winnie the Pooh"/"Up, Down, Touch the Ground"/"Adventure is a Wonderful Thing"/"Rumbly In My Tumbly"/"Little Black Rain Cloud"/"Here We Go Floating"/"A Rather Blustery Day"/"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers"/"King of the Beasties"/"Berrily We Roll Along"/"Harvest What You Grow"/"The Kangaroo Hop"/"The Right Side"/"Try a Little Something New"/"The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme"/"'Cause It's Make Believe"/"Nothing's Too Good for a Friend"/"With a Few Good Friends"/"Hip, Hip, Pooh-ray"/"Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear" *'Lilo & Stitch Melody:' "He Mele No Lilo"/"Aloha E Komo Mai"/"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride"/"Can't Help Falling in Love" *'The Little Mermaid Melody -' "The Daughters of Triton"/"Under the Sea"/"I Remember"/"In Harmony"/"Sing a New Song"/"Just a Little Love"/"Eage of the Eage of the Sea"/"Here on the Land and Sea" *'Pinocchio/Pinocchio II Melody -' "When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Little Wooden Head"/"Give a Little Whistle"/"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"/"I've Got No Strings"/"It's a Beautiful Day"/"Any Dream is Possible"/"To God All Praise and Glory" *'Song of the South Melody -' "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"/"How Do You Do?"/"Sooner or Later"/"Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" *'Alice in Wonderland Melody -' "Alice in Wonderland"/"In a World of My Own"/"All in the Golden Afternoon"/"I'm Late, I'm Late"/"Painting the Roses Red"/"A Very Merry Unbirthday" *'Aladdin Melody -' "One Jump Ahead"/"Friend Like Me"/"Prince Ali"/"Forget About Love"/"Out of Thin Air" *'Hercules Melody -' "The Gospel Truth"/"Go the Distance"/"One Last Hope"/"Zero to Hero"/"I Won't Say I'm in Love"/"A Star is Born" *'Peter Pan Melody -' "You Can Fly"/"A Pirates Life"/"Following the Leader"/"What Made the Red Man Red"/"Your Mother and Mine"/"I'll Try" *'Lady and the Tramp Melody -' "La La Lu"/"We Are Siamese If You Please"/"He's a Tramp"/"Bella Notte" *'Free and Fancy Free Melody -' "Fun and Fancy Free"/"I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow"/"Say It with a Slap"/"My What a Happy Day"/"My Favorite Dream" *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame Melody -' "The Bells of Notre Dame"/"Out There"/"Topsy Turvy"/"A Guy Like You"/"God Help the Outcasts"/"Heaven's Light" *'Love Medley -' "I'm Wishing"/"One Song"/"Someday My Prince Will Come"/"You Belong to My Heart"/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"/"So This is Love"/"I Wonder"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Part of Your World"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"A Whole New World"/"Colors of the Wind"/"Reflection"/"Sweet Wings of Love"/"Chains of Love"/"True Love's Kiss"/"Almost There"/"I See the Light" *'The Lion King Melody -' "Circle of Life"/"Hakuna Matata"/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight"/"We Are One"/"I Just Can't Be Wait to Be King" *'The Jungle Book Melody -' "The Bare Necessities"/"Colonel Hathi's March"/"Jungle Rhythm"/"That's What Friends Are For"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/"W-I-L-D" *'Toy Story/Toy Story 2 Melody -' "You've Got a Friend in Me"/"Strange Things"/"When She Loved Me"/"Woody's Round-Up" *'Villains Melody -' "Heffalumps and Woozles"/"Prince Ali (Reprise)"/"Are You In or Out?"/"Welcome to the Forty Thieves"/"My Town"/"Night on Bald Mountain"/"This is the End"/"Hellfire"/"Kill the Beast"/"Poor Unfortunate Souls"/"Be Prepared"/"The Wildebeest Stampede"/"Eddie's Toon Enemy"/"Grim Grinning Ghosts" (from The Haunted Mansion)/"The Dragon" (from Fantasmic!) *'Force Melody -' "Battle with the Forces of Evil" Medley/"Escaping the Bank"/"Roo Saves Tigger"/"Judge Doom Dies"/"Evil Destroyed" (Walt Disney World's Fantasmic!) *'Special Stage Melody -' "Transformation" (from Brother Bear)/"You'll Be in My Heart" *'Wishes Melody -' "A Wish Triumphant" *'Happy Ending Melody -' "We Go On" Finale Medley Characters *'Live:' Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Geppetto, Gladys, The Blue Fairy, Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, The Queen of Hearts, Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, Shere Khan, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, The Lost Boys, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, Perla and Suzy, Fairy Godmother, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Eric, Belle, Beast, Pocahontas, John Smith, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Bullseye, the Toy Soldiers, Little Green Aliens, Flik, Atta, Heimlich, Slim, Manny, Francis the Ladybug, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Dim, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Sheriff, Gary, Mary, etc. *'Animatronics and puppetry:' Zazu, Iago, The Vultures, Kaa, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Camilla, Rowlf, and more others Trivia Category:Shows Category:DisneyWorld Montana Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Disney's Magical World